Power cutintercomInnuendo
by Winter's Shadow
Summary: read and find out. honestly! don't to think the title itself hinted enough!


**POWERCUT + INTERCOM = INNUNENDO**

Hermione was moving out.

It was rather late in the evening and the Granger household had almost finished with the shifting of items from one house to another. Mr. and Mrs. Granger had decided to go ahead and check if whatever had reached their new house had reached intact. Hermione was now left alone with Ron, Harry and Ginny who had come to help with moving out. 

The house was almost empty except for the few parcels that were left here and there. After a hard day's work Ron finally tied the last package and stretched. "So Hermione, where's Harry and Ginny?"

"I think they went down to the basement,"

"What's taking them so long?"

"Ginny wanted to see the house," said Hermione, "since Harry knows about muggle lifestyle I thought he could explain."

Ron looked around the house, it was quite a big house, "Why you moving out? This place seems quite big."

"Well that's one of the reasons," said Hermione brushing away her hair from her face, "it was too big for three people and there was always the problem with electricity cuts or power cuts as they are ­­­­––"

Suddenly they were plunged into darkness.

 "Look Ron," Hermione said, aiming the flashlight's beam on the wall, "There's the intercom, dad fixed it to a generator in case of  a black out,we can talk to Harry and Ginny through it."

"Wow, these muggles have really cool inventions."

"Here I'll switch it on…" what they heard next made them freeze."

**"I can understand if you're nervous, I guess it's your first time."**

**"I'm NOT nervous."**

**"Come on, it'll be over fast I promise, then we can leave."**

**"Al right, where?"**

**"Here."**

**"On the floor or  the racks?"**

**"On the floor, here this corner, there's enough space."**

**"God, Harry it feels big."**

Ron' eyes bulged. What was Harry doing with his sister?. He looked over at Hermione who seemed to be in a state of shock.

**"It is big, now come on."**

**"I'm not sure Harry, think I'll be able to take it."**

**"Gin, you're not doing it alone you know."**

**"Alright."**

**"The front or the back?"**

**"The front."**

Hermione had turned a remarkable shade of red. What was going on down there?

**"Hold that end firmly…"**

**"How?"**

**"Slide you're hands under it, all the way down it's length…"**

**"I think I've got it.I'm telling you Harry, my back will have snapped by the time something this big finally comes out."**

**"Don't worry Ginny, now let's try and wiggle it…"**

A groan. Hermione nearly dropped her torch.

**"I think we're doing it wrong it has to be erect."**

**"Harry try getting you're hand in further, it might help."**

**"Good idea."**

**"Now pull and I'll push."**

A grunt. A gasp.

**"It's still not right. Listen why not push it back and then pull."**

**"Alright…ouch, HARRY!"**

**"Oops sorry."**

**"S'alright, just push."**

**A grunt. Groan.**

**"Um…Ginny?"**

**"Yes."**

**"I think it's stuck."**

**"WHAT?"**

**"Erm..yes."**

**"Harry, it's nearly out, how can you get it stuck now?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"What now?"**

**"I think we'll back up against the wall and push it all the way in and just jerk it out."**

Ron's face was turning a interesting shade of purple as he heard a sound of shifing of boxes.

**"Ready?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"On the count of three, 1…2…3…"**

**A loud crash was heard, followed by a stifled scream from Ginny.**

**"Ow!"**

**"Now Pull!"**

Another crash followed by groans. 

**"God, I shouldn't have agreed to this, I'll be sore for days."**

**"You're telling me…hey Ginny easy on the thing, don't manhandle it!"**

**"Huh?"**

Hermione looked like she would go catatonic.

**"It may be a little damaged, it think it's been through enough anyway."**

**"Let me have a look…"**

Suddenly the lights flickered on. Ron and Hermione blinked at each other, Harry's voice brought their attention to the intercom again.

**"Ah lights!"**

**"Harry look at the mess!"**

**"We'll clean up, I bet Ron and Hermione I looking for us…"**

"You bet mate," Ron growled as he headed towards the basement. Hermione ran after him.

"Ron," she said, "Let's not jump to conclusions…" but Ron was already at the basement door.

"HARRY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SHAgging my sis…huh?"

He stared from, Harry to Ginny to the big box at their feet. Hermione looked around realization dawning on her.

"what were you two doing a few minutes ago?" she asked.

"There was this huge parcel in the closet Hermione," said Harry, "we were trying to pull it out."

"It got stuck," chimed in Ginny, "I hope it's not damaged," looking at Hermione she added, "It's my first time in a power cut, not an enjoyable experience.

"Ron you alright mate?" Harry asked looking at his best friend who was mouthing wordlessly. Ron snapped his head up, "Yeah." He muttered turing a deep shade of red to match his hair. He mumbled something about boxes and literally fled upstairs. Followed by Hermione.

Harry and Ginny exchanged puzzled looks. What the hell was that all about?


End file.
